Caramel Chocolates
by Blossom Burst
Summary: A cute little fluffy one-shot about how Leaf and Gary got together on Valentine's Day. Mentions of Contest and Pearl. Mainly Leafgreen. What am i doing at exactly 9:00 finishing this story on a school night? IDK!


**Small little one-shot about Leaf and Gary. Hints of Contest and Pearl.**

Caramel Chocolates:

One-Shot

"Hey, Leafy!" a spikey haired brunet called as he approached a honey brown haired girl. The girl whipped around as she sent a smile in the boys direction. She had sparkling chocolate orbs and a perfect figure. She pulled a piece of her hair behind her ear just for it to fall out again. The boy chuckled at the sight. _'Cute' _he thought to himself as he approached the girl and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Gary" the brunette girl grinned as she leaned into the boy's embraced. They might have looked like a couple but they weren't. It was just the effect of an almost lifelong friendship. Their parents were friends therefore they became friends after the constant parties, sleepovers and play dates.

"Happy, Valentine's Day!" Gary grinned as he pulled out a small silver box out of his pocket.

"Aww, but I forgot to give you anything" Leaf said with a frown as she let her fingers make an invisible L on the box.

"Consider it an early birthday present" he said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Leaf said still uncertain as she opened the small box and gasped. "OH MY GOD, GARY!" she squealed as she picked up the small necklace chain. It appeared to be very simple but very elegant at the same time. There was a small jade rock in the center with small diamonds tracing it with two diamonds which were a bit bigger and shaped as leafs were on opposite sides of the diamonds at the top. It appeared to be a type of green fruit. It appeared to cost a fortune. "I can't accept this" Leaf said quickly as she put the necklace back into the box and closed it.

"But I got it made especially for you and I can't return it" Gary whined as he pulled her over to a small tree near the small path. They were walking down a small path near a park. You could consider it romantic. But they weren't dating. He gently took the box from her hands and opened it again. "You are taking this even if I have to pin you down"

"Gary" Leaf whined as she felt a blush began to rise to her cheeks as she felt Gary's hands brush against her neck it was enough to make her feel weak in her knees. She heard a click as she turned to see a smiling Gary. She looked at him confused as she noticed his eyes were focused on something on her chest. She looked down to find the necklace. She lifted it a bit to see '_To Leaf' _inscribed on the back on the necklace in a loopy beautiful fancy cursive. "Oh god Gary" she said breathlessly. "How much did this cost!" she exclaimed.

"Not much" Gary said simply as he leaned against the tree and sat down crisscross and padded his lap.

"Are you sure" Leaf asked as she hesitantly walked near him.

"Positive" he chuckled as he grabbed Leaf by the waist and pulled her sideways into his lap. Leaf almost automatically lost her balance since there was nothing she could lean against so she did the only thing she could do. She grabbed Gary's neck.

"I knew you liked me, Leafy but not this much" Gary purred as he leaned closer to her face.

"N-no I-I" Leaf stuttered as her face flushed completely she quickly let go and was about to wave her hands to assure him she didn't but she slowly felt herself falling backwards. She braced her head for impact that never came. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying in Gary's arms. That's when her face was as red as one of the roses Drew gives to May on her birthday or Ash's old hat he gave to Dawn.

"Careful" Gary chuckled as he pulled Leaf into his chest. "Wouldn't want my future girlfriend to get hurt" Gary purred as he used his index finger to tilt Leaf's head up so she could look into his eyes, Chocolate meeting Caramel.

"Wha-" Leaf began but was cut off by something coming in contact with her lips. Her eyes widened but then fluttered shut. It took her a moment to process what it was and she could tell by the taste. '_Daisy's cookies'_ Leaf thought as she realized she was kissing her crush, Gary Oak. This was her Valentine's Day dream come true. Not to mention it was one of the most romantic places in the town. It was perfect. A fairytale ending. He pulled back all too soon for her.

"So how about dinner later?" Gary said with a wink as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who said I liked you?" Leaf asked Gary as she tried her best not to laugh and put on her best 'dead serious' look.

"B-b-but" Gary stuttered as small tears began to form in his eyes.

"Just kidding!" Leaf exclaimed as she lifted her index finger and poked his nose while grinning. "Who knew the all mighty Oak had a soft side" she giggled as she wiped away the small tears.

"What are you talking about?" Gary said as he turned his head to face the left.

"You adorable" Leaf giggled as she turned Gary's head and stole another kiss.

"I was almost worried there for a second" Gary said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You know I would love to go out for dinner later" Leaf smiled as she buried her head in his chest and inhaled his scent.

"Anything for my princess" he purred as he gently kissed her head.

"Mhmm" Leaf giggled as she felt Gary begin to play with her hair. She thought there in thought for a moment. She still felt guilty about not giving Gary a gift. Then a light went off in her head but as soon as she tried to move she noticed Gary wouldn't let her. She noticed he was doing something to her hair.

"What are you doing?" Leaf mumbled into his chest.

"Finished" Gary smiled fondly as Leaf looked up.

"What?" Leaf asked as she looked at her hair. She gently ran her fingers down her hair as she realized it was in a French braid.

"Daisy" Gary said simply as he finally let Leaf squirm out of his lap. He stared at her as she rummaged through her small purse. She pulled out something he didn't expect.

"Caramel chocolates?" Gary asked as she opened the small plastic baggy.

"Yep" she nodded as she shyly handed him the big looking at the ground. "I made them for you but it took a while since I kept on messing up, I thought you didn't like me so I didn't give then to you 'cause I chickened out" she blushed as she played with her fingers as she out of the corner of her eyes Gary pop one into his mouth. "And it didn't even compare to what you gave to me since their just dumb old chocolates"

"Don't you dare say that" Gary said sternly as he slightly roughly pulled Leaf to face him. "I only bought the necklace from the store but the fact you took time to make these just for me makes me love you even more" Gary pulled Leaf into a hug as he whispered into her ear. "I love you". Leaf flushed again, she felt some frustration as she couldn't seem to stop blushing.

"I love you too" Leaf whispered back but was barely inaudible. He carefully sat up and stood up. He knelt down as he motioned Leaf to climb onto his back.

"I-I'll b-be t-to h-heavy" Leaf stuttered as Gary rolled his eyes. He was holding the Caramel chocolate baggie in his mouth like a dog. "F-fine" she climbed onto him as he jumped up almost too quickly. "You can throw away the chocolates now if you want" Leaf said as she noticed it was making it harder for him but a bit of sadness was evident in her voice.

Gary's voice was muffled but Leaf could make out what he said "And miss out on trying Leafy's delicious homemade chocolates? I think not"

"You're really sweet Gary you know that?' Leaf giggled as Gary began to run out of the park.

"I did" Gary answered as the bag almost fell out of his mouth. "What restaurant did you want to go too?" Gary asked.

"How about we go to that chocolate shop on the corner, Chocolate Heaven, instead" Leaf suggested as Gary stopped as the end of the park.

"Great idea, Leaf" Gary agreed. "Does this make us…?" Gary trailed off for a couple of seconds before Leaf cut in.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend? I think it does" Leaf giggled

"Happy Valentine's Day, Leafy"

"You too, _Gare-Bear_"

"YOU LUCKY I LOVE YOU, LEAF!"

~Fin~

**Finally! This took forever to write and I just finshed it. TONS OF FLUFF XoX. I just died xD. Please review!**

**~Blossy**


End file.
